Alice
by Mercury Lamp
Summary: La inmortalidad no es algo que se pueda ofrecer todos los días. Alice tuvo la oportunidad de obtenerla pero su voluntad no fue lo suficientemente sublime. Un día su alma se dividió en 7 pedazos para crear algo maravilloso, 7 muñecas.
1. El Encargo

Von den frauen Mercury Lamp und Reiner Rubin

**Die Kommission**

-7 de diciembre de 1870-

Era invierno en Baviera, Alemania. Me encontraba organizando unos materiales rarísimos que acababa de conseguir, en el pequeño taller de mi casa, hacia un clima excelente, la chimenea estaba prendida como era costumbre en estas épocas del año. Terminé de organizar mejor mi taller, limpiando un poco la suciedad de este. Constantemente en mi trabajo tenia que pulir cosas y quedaban restos en el suelo, mesa, e incluso en las paredes.

En la mesa, antes de la limpieza reposaban retazos de tela, hilo caído entre otras cosas; ahora estaba totalmente todo en su lugar, acomodado perfectamente.

El piso necesitaba una remodelada, pues la madera se estaba decolorando con lo largo de los años y las substancias químicas, el uso de alquimia puede tener sus propias consecuencias.

Me decidí a abandonar mi tan sagrado taller, mi área de trabajo, para descansar en algún mullido sofá de mi casa, tomando un delicioso té negro con leche, aquella costumbre inglesa que se me había pegado en uno de mis viajes de aprendiz. De pronto, interrumpiendo aquellos pensamientos llamaron a mi puerta.

Esperaba que fuera algún alma del pueblo pidiéndome un encargo, como era la costumbre, pero para mi sorpresa eran de La Guardia Real.

En un principio me asusté, que pasaría si por algún error que me inculpara de un delito o algo parecido, pero mi temor desapareció cuando la Guardia Real me hizo la entrega de una carta por parte del Kaiser Edward Ludwing Viktor Albrecht Von Humboldt, cosa que me dejo atónito por un momento; en el tiempo que había estado en Baviera el Rey me había pedido varios encargos entre ellos sortilegios para sus castillos, hasta muebles reales, tenía la ligera sospecha para que me quería: Algún encargo importante para hacerle usando mis habilidades en el campo de la alquimia, si no de otra manera no hubiera mandado a La Guardia.

La Guardia Real se fue dejándome en mis manos la carta del Rey Edward, el honorable. Tras ese momento, decidí leer la tan inesperada carta, de un color ligeramente amarillento con decoraciones de la mas alta calidad, en el centro de ésta, se veía un sello de cera recientemente plasmado, donde se alcanzaban a divisar las siglas "E.L'' con unas letras muy elegantes. Abrí la carta y me decidí a leerla con la mayor disposición posible:

_''Como artesano real de la mas alta clase, pido un encargo especial para mi Rosa, La Gran Duquesa Olga. Es una niña muy inteligente y quiero ofrecerle un regalo con el que nunca se aburra, solo te lo puedo pedir a ti, alguien con tal maestría y devoción a su trabajo._

_Acuda el 10 de diciembre del mediodía al Castillo Neuschwanstein, para hacerle las precisiones necesarias. Dispondré una carroza para usted. Sobre el precio será lo que desee._

_Su alteza real El Káiser Alemán y El Rey de Prusia Edward Ludwing Viktor Albrecht Von Humboldt''_

Cerré la fina carta mientras la dejaba sobre una pequeña pila de libros de Química y unos tantos más de Metalurgia, que se encontraban en un margen de aquella mesilla de madera donde constantemente me posaba a leer y estudiar sobre nuevos experimentos. Me levanté de la silla en la que me hallaba agarrando por consiguiente la deliciosa taza de té negro que me lleve a los labios mientras leía aquel escrito amarillento de aquel hombre importante que requería en unos días de mis habilidades y recorrí pacientemente la casa y me recargué en el marco de la ventana para visualizar el exterior.

Todo parecía normal, la gente pasaba en sus carrozas, otras pasaban caminando simplemente. Todo era tan blanco, tan frío; me di cuenta que se hacía notar el crepúsculo.

Contemplaba el ocaso y el como la gente iba regresando a sus hogares, pronto las calles estarían solitarias y silenciosas. Me retiré de la ventana.

No tenía realmente nada pendiente por hacer, así que me decidí a descansar en el sofá, a la luz natural del cálido fuego de la chimenea mientras mi mente comenzaba a sumergirse en un mar de ideologías hasta que simplemente me quede profundamente dormido.

-8 de diciembre de 1870-

Escuché ecos que no reconocía en ese momento, pues apenas se escuchaban, no tenía conciencia de donde estaba realmente, pero esos vagos ecos empezaban a hacerse más enérgicos hasta que finalmente un fuerte sonido terminó por despertarme completamente, emanado de afuera; ya era de día y la gente se brindaba a hacer su rutina diaria, los carruajes siguiendo su curso, infantes correteando por ahí, en fin. Había iniciado un nuevo día.

Me levanté de aquel mullido sofá y me dediqué a lavarme la cara. Terminando simplemente hice lo que siempre, servirme mi desayuno y mi té negro para iniciar la mañana y dedicarme a leer unas hojas algo maltratadas sobre Física. Acostumbraba siempre, todos los días, a estudiar para fortalecer mi conocimiento, así no se me dificultaba el hacer el trabajo de algún pedido.

Sumido en aquellas ecuaciones, retiré mi vista de las hojas y mis ojos desviaron la mirada a un reloj de mesa posado arriba de la chimenea, habían pasado casi 2 horas y media; siempre que me sumía en mis estudios, no me percataba del tiempo que pasaba, simplemente me anegaba tanto en aquella lectura que me olvidaba de todo. Mi labor era mi vida.

De repente un pensamiento se apoderó de mi mente en aquel instante al ver ese reloj, ya eran pasadas del mediodía y me acordé de la carta del Káiser, faltaban 2 días exactamente para saber que tipo de encargo quería él. Eso me emocionaba de cierta manera.

Sin más que hacer fui a mi habitación por un abrigo sencillo color café y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, quería sentir los cálidos rayos del sol y pisar la espesa nieve que se hundía tras plasmar mis pasos en ella.

Me lleve las manos a los bolsillos de aquella cálida gabardina que obtuve como pago tras servir de mis habilidades como artesano en Inglaterra, con una familia de muy buena posición económica, fue en mis tiempos de aprendiz, hace ya varios años. Mi sentido se centraba en un lugar en particular, un lugar que podría decir que era uno de mis favoritos, por su bello paisaje y sus hermosos acabados, una plaza que se encontraba no muy lejos de mi casa; por eso me gustaba ir ahí, no estaba lejos y había una parte en particular de la plaza donde me gustaba ir a sentarme, pues no frecuentaba mucho el tráfico de gente.

Y ahí estaba mi lugar predilecto, se veía poca gente caminando por ahí y uno que otro carruaje, con mi vista examine aquel alojamiento favorito, una butaca para dos personas, debajo de un gran árbol que daba una amplia sombra en los calurosos días de verano. La butaca se hallaba solitaria. Me senté.

Aún con mis manos en los bolsos, me dedique a ver el panorama que se encontraba posado frente a mis ojos, gente pasivamente caminando, sin preocupaciones al parecer. Vi a unos infantes corriendo alrededor de una fuente impresionante de bronce, la fuente era de las diosas Urd, Verdandi y Skuld de la Mitología Nórdica, estás tres hermanas representaban el pasado, presente y el futuro y entretejían el destino con hilos de oro que eran representados por delgados chorros de agua, era realmente fantástica, me le quede viendo por un lapso de tiempo cuando mis ojos desviaron su atención en lo que parecía ser esos mismos infantes jugando muy alegremente haciendo volar las palomas que comían las sobras que la gente que iba pasando les aventaba. Y entonces recordé un poco mi infancia, me encantaba darle de comer a las bellas aves blancas que se posaban cerca de la muchedumbre. Mi vista se fijo en aquella blanca paloma que comía y picoteaba el suelo, cuando de pronto voló a unos pocos metros de donde estaba yo, ahí sentado contemplando aquel sublime paisaje; posé mi vista en la inmaculada ave, parecía que no se había percatado de mi existencia, pues se veía comiendo aquellas pequeñas migas que se hallaban tiradas en el suelo de la plaza. Seguía contemplando a la nívea ave cuando mi visión tomo otro rumbo; un par de zapatos relucientes estaban posados a unos centímetros de la paloma, y ésta hacía caso omiso a aquella presencia. Alcé mi rubia cabellera para encontrarme con una figura pequeña, no más de un metro de altura, ésta poseía ondas de un castaño avellana que resplandecían con cada movimiento de su delicada cabecita, su cabello era tan abundante como un mar, con una tez aperlada, claramente visualicé el atuendo que traía, un hermoso vestido color malaquita con visibles encajes negros. Entonces dirigí mi mirada hacía sus ojos y… por inercia giré mi cabeza y visualicé otra figura a su lado, pensé por un momento que estaba viendo doble pero al mirar rápidamente su atuendo caí en cuenta de que se trataba de dos bellas gemelas, aparentemente de una estatura símil. A diferencia de la niña con larga cabellera, la otra conservaba su melena bastante corta del mismo color castaño avellana y un atuendo que daba un contraste muy notorio al de su compañera.

La melliza de larga melena tomó suavemente el ave que reposaba bajo sus pies y le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante, se dirigieron a mí y me sonrieron finalizando con una fina reverencia de despedida, yo solo les devolví una sonrisa acompañado de un ademán con mi mano izquierda, como una respuesta inmediata al gesto de educación que acababa de presenciar; después de eso solo marcaron su paso hacia aquella mítica fuente, acto seguido, sólo escuche mientras se alejaban como la niña del vestido color malaquita se burlaba inocentemente de los pantalones de su gemela puesto que había crecido lo suficiente para que le quedaran cortos. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar de aquella conversación en francés, fue la respuesta de su melliza: "Ya déjame en paz" en un tono de nula molestia, mientras cada vez más y más las voces infantiles se las iba llevando el viento y las gemelas se perdían de entre la gente.

En ese instante yo solo tenía una imagen en mi mente, los ojos de las dos pequeñas, eran dispares.

Sus ojos eran un par de piedras semi preciosas, los que poseía la de caballera larga, el de lado derecho poseía la belleza de un granate café rojizo y el de la izquierda era el mas fino jade traído de China y los de la cabellera corta eran iguales pero al revez . Me quedé realmente impactado al ver esas hermosas pupilas, curiosa anomalía, aquellas niñas habían heredado tesoros que tal vez estarían fuera de su comprensión.

Me pareció interesante el atuendo de la niña de corta cabellera, más bien parecía un trajecito de niño, su traje de dos piezas recordaba a los que usaban los niños en Inglaterra para ir a las misas. Perfectamente planchado y de un azul ultramarino. La camisa que llevaba debajo era de un fino algodón, tenía holanes que le daban un toque femenino al cuello y a las mangas bien abotonadas. El moño que adornaba el cuello y anudaba la parte inferior del bolero daba un aire francés.

Disfrutar de ese bello paisaje me recordó que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sentado bajo aquel gran árbol que posaba sus enormes brazos y sus ramas debajo de mí; era hora de marcharse.

De regreso a casa, podía vislumbrar poca gente por las calles, las aves comenzaban a alojarse en sus nidos, comenzaba a verse el perfecto atardecer. A unas escasas cuadras lograba situar las viviendas vecinas de mi residencia que se encontraban al otro lado de la calle de ésta.

Saqué mis llaves del bolsillo derecho de mi gabardina, abrí la puerta y entré a mi cálido hogar.

Me sentía algo cansado, por alguna extraña razón, mis ojos pedían a gritos cerrarse pronto y mi mente me decía que debía descansar. No era para más, los últimos meses había estado fabricando pequeños pedidos a base de alquimia y otras ramas, cosa que aunque no pareciera, agotaban mi salud y mi sueño, el lado positivo de esto es que soy un hombre suficientemente activa y recupero las energías en muy poco tiempo, eso es uno de los resultados de mi trabajo.

Fui a mi habitación donde me esperaba una confortable cama con una fina base de madera, acompañada de dos buros en ambos lados. Prendí las velas a tientas, obscurecía muy temprano en esta época.

Decidí bajar por un poco de sopa que había sobrado del almuerzo, le haría bien a mi cuerpo un tazón humeante después de haber pasado varias horas en el frío bávaro.

Y así fue, mientras saboreaba mi sopa contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea, veía aquellas llamas que salían de entre los leños, parecían que jugueteaban entre sí. Me empezó a dar sueño, mucho sueño, quería sentir peso del cobertor en mi cuerpo, dándome ese sensación tan placentera; dejé mi tazón con un poco de sopa, ya no podía probar más, sólo pensaba en sumirme en un profundo sueño y despertar con energías para iniciar el día. Me dirigí hacía mi habitación y me recosté en aquella cama que se veía tan confortable. Cerré los ojos y en unos pocos minutos no supe de mí ser….


	2. Rumbo al Destino

Von den frauen Mercury Lamp und Reiner Rubin

**Auf das Ziel**

-9 de diciembre de 1870-

"¿Dónde estarán…?" me pregunté en voz baja. Tenía un aspecto poco atractivo, mis prendas estaban un poco manchadas y mojadas en la parte del pecho y espaldilla, por los hilos de sudor que recorrían mi columna y mi lampiño pecho. Mi cabellera rubia y medio ondulada tapaba mi frente y mis ojos en la posición en que me encontraba. Mi mano derecha se recargaba en una orilla de la mesa de mi taller, mientras que la otra limpiaba con una telilla arcaica un líquido que se extendía por el suelo de madera gastada y manchada. Me levanté dando un soplo de ligero cansancio y me limpiaba la frente de sudor con el antebrazo derecho, mojándose un poco la manga arremangada.

Se me había caído un líquido espeso color verdoso ligeramente asqueroso, mientras intentaba hacer un material a base de dicha solución y un metal que había fabricado hace poco menos de 5 meses, esto, para crear un tipo de epidermis resistente a varios golpes o heridas, sólo lo hacía para perfeccionar algunas técnicas más avanzadas.

Giré mi cabeza a un par de muebles verticales donde apilaban muchos libros, docenas de hojas acumuladas y perfectamente sujetas a dos hilos gruesos que pasaban a lo largo de la pequeña pila ya lo ancho de éstas, sólo para evitar que se esparcieran todos esos papeles importantes. Había pedazos de madera medio fragmentada junto con unos cuantos clavos dispersos a lo largo del mueble junto con más papelero que por el momento no eran de suma importancia, pero yo seguía con el interrogatorio de donde estarían aquellos materiales que tanto había estado buscando cuando desperté y me levanté de mi cama y me decidí a buscarlos, puesto que no recordaba donde los había guardado, lo más probable era en el taller, pero entrar ahí significaba estar todo el día y la mitad de la tarde buscando algo que simplemente no recordaba, pero al fin de cuentas terminé metiéndome al nombrado taller.

Buscando incansablemente entre mucho papeleo y muchas herramientas de trabajo, me quedaba un único lugar por buscar, una caja de piel con muchos artefactos que me habían regalado como acto de servirle a una familia de italianos hace algunos años en uno de mis viajes de trabajo allá por Francia.

Me incline para sacar la caja de un oscuro rincón que se albergaba a pocos metros de aquel mueble vertical apilado de libros y tablas, lo saqué y lo limpié un poco con la telilla vieja que tenía entre mis dedos; mientras quitaba el espeso polvo de la caja, podía entreverse un cuero bastante gastado y en las orillas del baúl, opacas plaquillas que parecían de oro manchado por el tiempo; abrí los segurillos con cierta dificultad, que éstos parecían tener forma de rosas. Abrí por completo la caja. En cuanto vi el interior de ésta, pude distinguir muchísimos artefactos que tenían cierto valor para mí; muchos de éstos llevaban leyendas interesantes de hace muchos siglos, otros, extraños poderes sobrenaturales. No los había estudiado del todo pero en libros de Alquimia venían dibujos de varios de éstos artefactos que mucha gente creería que simplemente ya no existen o que no tienen valor alguno. Mientras sacaba artilugios del interior del viejo baúl, me acordaba de algunos bosquejos en aquellos libros antiguos, no todos los conocía, pero si sabía que poseían algo especial, alguna magia, o un tipo de material que me pudiese servir para mis próximos proyectos. Se comenzaba a ver el fondo del baúl.

Lo que iba sacando lo iba colocando sobre el suelo con sumo cuidado para no estropear nada. Entre los artefactos se encontraban figurillas sin forma aparente, irregulares. Otros eran monedas grandes con notables escritos en lenguas muertas; especie de platillos dorados con alguna montura en particular. Una especie de tubo con matiz cobrizo, lo que parecía ser una pluma sin tinta, poseía lo que parecía ser un escrito in entendible, magullado por el paso de los años. Mis manos y mi atención se aproximaron al interior de la añeja caja, casi no quedaba nada, sólo objetos pequeños que no presentaban mucha importancia, lo que captó mi atención fue uno que se hallaba por encima de unas cuantas gemas que parecían piritas. Posé mis manos sobre el y por fin había encontrado el objeto que había estado buscando desde la mañana, una figura de no más de unos 15 centímetros de altura; una mujer de cabello y vestido largo tallada en orihalcon, un metal legendario, una aleación de cobre, zinc y plomo.

Dicen que esa figura muy antigua y legendaria, poseía en su centro una piedra filosofal, que ésta, a su vez otorgaba la inmortalidad. Con esta piedra creabas una poción llamada _Elixir de la Vida_, pero solamente era una leyenda que en su tiempo era una de las metas más perseguidas por los Alquimistas de aquella época.

Guardé las cosas que saqué y las acomodé nuevamente a su lugar de origen, quedándome únicamente con la figura de orihalcon y las piritas. Guardé el baúl.

Regresé a la casa y vi la hora, era demasiado tarde ya, pasaban de las 8 de la noche, ese taller enserio era un mundo con toda la extensión de la palabra. Puse el artefacto y las gemas en una mesa cercana y me fui a higienizar, estar todo el día y toda la tarde ahí, buscando, fue bastante cansino; lo que merecía un buen baño para relajarme un poco.

Al poco tiempo salí y me senté frente aquella mesa donde me ponía a leer comúnmente, examinando a la mujer hecha de orihalcon y examinando con mis dedos las piedras preciosas. Tenía futuros proyectos en mente, con todo el conocimiento que tenía en mi cerebro, tenía planeado experimentar con aquel metal que tanto había estado buscando, pero hoy no, después.

Era el hecho de que siempre que me levantaba para vivir un nuevo día, en mi cabeza yacía un hilo de ideas para crear cosas con mis habilidades, y no fue la excepción el día de hoy, mi mente solo pensaba en el metal legendario, el orihalcon. Entré nuevamente al taller y guardé las cosas que saqué del baúl junto con los materiales que había estado trabajando pasados días.

Regresé a mi cálido hogar y me recosté sobre el sofá y pensé en el día de mañana, no faltaba nada, pronto sabría que tipo de trabajo querría el Káiser, andaba realmente ansioso, algo me decía que mi vida tomaría un rumbo muy interesante.

Pronto, hundido entre el mar de mis pensamientos, me fui despegando de la realidad hasta caer en un sumido sueño.

-10 de diciembre de 1870-

Eran exactamente las 10 de la mañana de tan esperado día, yo consultaba el reloj mientras esperaba la carroza que me llevaría con el tan respetado Káiser.

Lucía sencillo, con un traje de terciopelo negro y mi melena rubia un poco despeinada.

Mientras me terminaba la última gota de té negro que me había servido tras levantarme hace unas horas, tocaron a mi puerta, supuse que ya había llegado por mí la Guardia Real, y así fue.

Neushwanstein era un cuento hecho realidad, rodeado de montañas en tonos azulados y nieve en su cima. Un lago cercano era bordeado por abetos y en la punta de todo esto, una estructura de color blanco de gran belleza, con varias torres de diferentes tamaños. Para llegar ahí, el carruaje atravesó paisajes y cerros muy empinados, fue un viaje tedioso, estrategicamente hablando era casi imposible de llegar.

Después de casi dos horas de viaje, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Nos abrieron las puertas como bienvenida, me baje del carruaje y unos guardias me acompañaron al interior del castillo. Cuando entré, vi las relucientes paredes llenas de cuadros, mientras caminaba por aquel extenso pasillo, iba examinándolos, eran hermosas pinturas con bellos paisajes.

Los guardias pararon al instante y yo por consiguiente hice lo mismo, tras eso, escuché que me dijeron "le anunciaremos a su Alteza Imperial de su llegada, espere aquí". Esperé; acto siguiente, estos hicieron dos golpes secos en el suelo con los bastones que tenían en mano y pronunciaron mi nombre. Me abrieron las puertas de aquella amplia estancia, les hice una reverencia a los guardias que ahora se hallaban atrás de mí, caminé unos pasos y ahí estaba aquel hombre Real, le hice una adecuada reverencia por su fina bienvenida y éste me invitó a tomar asiento. Obedecí.

Me coloqué en una elegante silla color roja con decoraciones doradas y presté atención a lo que el Káiser me diría a continuación. Éste tenía un aspecto muy pasivo, lucía elegante atuendo color vino y tenía posados los brazos y las manos en los apoyos de aquel amplio reclinatorio, también rojo. Me miró tranquilamente y dio inicio nuestra interesante conversación.

- Buenos días, señor Johann Siegfried Bernhard von Rozen –hace un ademán con la mano derecha y en su cara sale una notoria sonrisa-

- Buenos días, Su Majestad, sólo llámeme Rozen, por favor. –una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras me incorporaba en el asiento-

- Bien, Sr. Rozen, primero que nada, gracias por venir y soportar tan largo viaje, le aclaro que me es muy elemental su presencia ahora por el encargo que pretendo pedirle.

- Lo escucho, Su Majestad. –Tragué saliva y mis sentidos únicamente prestaron atención a las palabras que me diría el Káiser-

- ¿Tiene hijos Sr. Rozen? –Le pregunta mientras desvía su mirada a un cuadro grande que tenía en la pared-

- No, Su Majestad. –Contesta Rozen entrecerrando los ojos-

- Bueno, yo tengo 4, y de las grandes felicidades que me han dado son mis queridos nietos, tengo 10. –Se acomoda levemente en su asiento y prosigue- Verá… hace unos días que regresé de San Petersburgo y como sabrá, mi hija es zarina, dio a luz hace unos años a 3 hermosos infantes, pero una en especial a prendado mi corazón… su nombre es Olga, una niña muy despierta y perspicaz, hasta me atrevo a decir que es más alemana que rusa –ríe un poco marcando su felicidad ante aquellas tiernas palabras-.

- Se ha de sentir muy afortunado, Su Majestad. –Contesta Rozen-

- Con toda sinceridad le digo que sí, muy afortunado, me hace muy feliz, y es precisamente por ella, que quise que usted viniera. –entrelaza sus rugosos dedos entre sí mientras continúa-. Quiero brindarle algo con lo que nunca se canse, algo que llene sus expectativas. He visto su intelecto y capacidades motrices, a pesar de sus cinco años ya es toda una damita.

- Ya veo, debe de estar muy orgulloso de su nieta, Su Majestad. –Esboza una notoria sonrisa sobre sus delgados labios y roza sus dedos sobre su casi nula barbilla-

- Sonará de muy mal gusto que un abuelo tenga predilección a cierto nieto o nieta, pero Olga me recuerda a mi Dagmar cuando era niña, con sus dorados rizos y sus ojos penetrantemente azules; desgraciadamente no aproveché su etapa de niñez por andar en mis asuntos y cuando menos lo esperé mi niña ya se había ido, creció tan rápido… -el rostro del anciano trazó un leve gesto de tristeza-. Le diré, Sr. Rozen, que uno no está conciente de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, lamentablemente es algo muy cierto, aunque difícilmente se acepta.

-Rozen notó cierta culpabilidad en el rostro de aquel señor, por lo que, con calma, continuó la conversación- Es inevitable que el ser humano sienta predilección por alguien o algo, está en nuestra naturaleza, sus razones fuertes tendrá para estar en esa situación, puede ser desde la más superficial a la más profunda, no se sienta culpable de eso.

- Siéndole sincero, Sr. Rozen, podría tener razón en sus palabras, creo que es por naturaleza humana que se toman este tipo decisiones… Hay una razón muy fuerte que considero importante en la preferencia que tengo con Olga, verá, siento que si aprovecho a mi nieta lo más que pueda, compensaré el tiempo que desaproveché con mi hija, de alguna manera eso hace que esté en paz conmigo mismo.

- Rozen sospechaba una respuesta así por lo que decidió no meterse mucho en el tema- Ya veo, Su Majestad. Considero que es una razón muy aceptable y comprensible.

- Con tanta verbosidad me desvié un poco del encargo que pretendo hacerle, acepte mis disculpas, solo quería tocar un poco el tema por el hecho de que mi nieta es la herramienta fundamental en lo que le voy a pedir –Sonrío y levantó una mano para rascarse la mejilla-

- Lo escucho, Su Majestad –contestó Rozen-


End file.
